


Teeny Weeny Scene.

by mustardnomilk



Series: You Always Seem To Bring Me Light. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Beauty Guru Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardnomilk/pseuds/mustardnomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee scene from You Always Seem To Bring Me Light that takes place right before the epilogue!</p><p>Thought it didn't really fit in with the flow of the story but it was already edited and all so I thought maybe to just post it separately :)</p><p> </p><p>Apologies for that awfully creative title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeny Weeny Scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beta Scarlett!
> 
> For POS.

 

And this is how it starts.

_You take your shoes off in the back of my van. My shirt looks so good, when it’s just hanging off—_

No, no; Harry’s not referencing that The 1975 song. He doesn’t even own a van anyway... he doesn’t mind sex though— pun intended.

Seriously though, thinking about it: nothing has really changed in Harry and Louis’ relationship.

It’s exactly the same as before, except now Harry can kiss Louis anytime he wants, or hold him close, or stroke his soft hair, or openly gaze at him with a fond expression— everything, without feeling guilty, because he’s allowed to now. And it’s all still a heady rush.

“So, what do you want to do on your birthday?” Harry asks one day after dinner when they’re both sprawled on the couch watching late night reruns of Breaking Bad.

Louis’ eyes are glued on the tv screen. “Err… My birthday?”

“Yeah, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm…” Louis doesn’t even glance at him.

“Lou!” Harry whines. “Stop ignoring me!”

“Sorry.” Louis finally looks up when the commercials start again, eyes bright and mischievous. “We can do fun stuff!”

“How specific.” Zayn scoffs from the other sofa.

Harry and Louis both ignore him.

“Fun stuff like what, Lou?” Harry sits up and lifts Louis onto his lap before smiling suggestively. “You mean, birthday sex?”

“Hey!” Louis huffs, mock scandalised as he swats Harry’s arm. “You think I’m going to have sex with you just because it’s my birthday? Do you think I’m that easy, Harold?”

“But think about it: we’d already got to like, third base before we actually got together.” Harry grins cheekily. “That means you were willing to put out even before the first date— who’s easy now?”

“Harold! You can’t say that!” Louis squawks before crossing his arms. “That’s it! No more sex for you.”

“Aww, Lou,” Harry croons, stroking his soft cheek. “Are you angry?”

“Go away, you meanie.” Louis turns away from Harry, but he doesn’t shift from his spot on Harry’s lap, so Harry knows he’s not really upset. “ _I’m not easy_.”

Louis’ pouting now, his soft pink mouth just begging to be kissed, so Harry does just that, cradling Louis’ head to the side and tilting forward to plant his lips on him. Louis opens for him easily, his mouth warm and wet— soft, pleased mewls emerging from the back of his throat.

“Get a fucking room,” Zayn groans, and they break apart immediately, having momentarily forgotten where they are.

“Shut the fuck up, Zaynie,” Louis says arrogantly, giving Liam a sharp look when he starts to speak. “You too, Liam. I’ve seen you and Soph do worse.”

“Lou,” Harry scolds gently. “Don’t be mean.”

“It’s true!” Louis turns back to Harry, leaning onto his chest. “One time I walked into Liam and Sophia fucking in the kitchen.” He shudders. “And he was _ramming_ into her— in the kitchen!" he declares again in disgust. " _In the kitchen, where we eat._ "

“That’s enough, Lou,” Liam warns, cheeks flushing.

“You all have very active sex lives, but I don’t,” Zayn interrupts disinterestedly. “So keep the PDA away, please.”

Louis snickers, and tries to whisper to Harry, but he’s so loud that everyone hears it anyway. “Zayn has a thing for Nialler.”

“Nialler?” Harry chokes. “Our Niall?” He thinks of the bubbly, loud, always hungry Irish lad, contrasting with Zayn’s dark, moody, effortlessly cool self. _Jesus_ , they couldn’t be more different.

“What?” Zayn shrugs. “He’s kinda cute.”

“Cute,” Harry repeats, eyeballs nearly bulging out. He tries to imagine Niall in a less brotherly, more romantic way and just— _no_.

“Oh my God, Harold.” Louis giggles. “You look like a frog when you do that.”

Harry looks up, just to see Louis and Liam openly laughing at his expression; even Zayn is smirking amusedly. “God,” he groans, burying his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “ _Shut up_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
